Mi vecino
by ViivithalocaporEdward
Summary: la monotonia la estaba consumiendo y solo un chico rubio, con una hermosa sonrisa podria sacrala de este estado... AlicexJasper muy mal summary... porfavor leanlo one-shot


**Bueno acá escribí una pequeña historia de un solo capitulo, simplemente llego la inspiración y deje fluir mi imaginación.**

**Esta totalmente dedicado a mi amiga Catalina "poli", mi gran Alice hecha realidad y utilicé algunas partes de su propia vida para desarrollar esta historia. Simplemente decir que la quiero mucho y que se atreva a hacer lo que algunas veces realmente desea… y quien sabe la sorprenda el destino.**

**Bueno espero les agrade, originalmente es mi primera historia terminada… así que no sean muy duras conmigo**

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos… pero dios realmente me encantaría que lo fueran **

* * *

**Mi Vecino**

Alice POV

Martes 16:55 pm

Otro día más, otro monótono día igual que el anterior, el mismo camino, las mismas personas, realmente casi nada me motivaba y el vivir todos los días iguales no ayudaba mucho al proceso. Tenia calor y ¡como no tenerlo! Si teníamos que usar este uniforme todo el día, desde las 8 de la mañana hasta casi dar las 5 de la tarde, en un día de verano y para rematar el dichoso uniforme era negro, realmente una verdadera tortura.

Solo faltaban unos minutos y podría marcharme a mi casa y olvidarme por un momento del mundo, mis amigas estaban gritándose alguna que otra ofensa solo para molestarse un poco y la profesora de matemáticas trataba de aprovechar hasta lo último de la clase dándonos más ejercicios. Y yo simplemente contaba los segundos para salir de acá.

Y por obra del cielo el timbre sonó, eso significaba que daba por terminada la jornada escolar y yo podía marchame tranquilamente a mi dulce hogar y darme un larga ducha para quitarme este asqueroso calor que me invadía, pero antes debía esperar que cada una de mis amigas terminara de guardar sus cosas lo cual era un proceso un poco largo. Sigo sin comprender por qué no ordenan antes, si tiene tiempo de sobra, pero bueno eso y muchas cosas mas siempre quedarían en mi lista de cosas inexplicables. Salí fuera a esperarlas ya no soportaba mas estar en ese salón, solo me daba ganas de gritar, sí hoy estaba negativa y solo podía atribuirlo a el calor.

Ya cuando no quedaba nadie más en el salón salvo mis amigas se dignaron a salir y adivinen, nuevamente gritándose y burlándose entre ellas, aun así las quería, eran especiales pero si las quería. Estaba agotada y al parecer ellas también así que el viaje camino a casa era aun más lento que días anteriores, por fin llegamos al punto donde cada una tomaba su camino para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Me despedí de Bella y Rosalie que tomaban la micro juntas en otro paradero, Nessie grito un adiós mientras corría para alcanzar su bus y yo debía tomar el metro que para ser exactos debía estar lleno en este momento.

Y quien diría, como si adivina fuera, estaba totalmente lleno de personas y todas con la misma cara de zombi y yo me uní a ellos, normalmente soy una persona muy energética y no paro nunca pero es que realmente esta rutina me estaba cansando y absorbía poco a poco mi vitalidad. Pero repito hoy no haría nada por tratar de estar animosa, hoy me daría el lujo de ser gruñona. Por fin logre salir de ese odioso metro, luego de forcejear contras la aglomeración de gente que tenia aprisionando mi bolso, camine lentamente el trozo de camino que quedaba para llegar a mi dulce hogar, salude al mismo guardia que vigilaba el portón del condominio donde vivía y camine lo poco y nada que quedaba para mi relajo total. Pero ahí lo vi, caminando en dirección contraria a mí, tan despreocupado y tranquilo como siempre.

Hoy regresaba de la Universidad y se quedaría una temporada con su familia, su nombre es Jasper, y es mi vecino. Cualquiera diría un vecino mas y lo saludaría como toda la gente, pero yo no podía, cada vez que lo miraba o estaba cerca toda mi confianza en mí misma se desvanecía y solo atinaba a desviar la mirada, pero esta vez no lo hice ya que la sorpresa de volverlo a ver fue más fuerte y me quede unos segundos mirándolo y con el corazón a mil, el aprovecho esta situación y mientras pasaba por el lado mío me sonrió, se rio y siguió de largo. Yo me sonroje y corrí a mi casa, muchas emociones para un solo día, deje mis cosas y me dispuse a dormir un rato, aun no podía asimilar la llegada de él nuevamente.

Desperté sobresaltada por el sonido de mi celular, eran las 9:30 de la noche y mi familia ya debía estar llegando a mi hogar, el celular siguió sonando, lo tome y vi quien era antes de contestar.

- Bella…- simplemente respondí, aun tenia sueño pero el mal humor ya estaba abandonando mi cuerpo- ¿qué sucede?

-_ ¡Alice!... amiga no sabes lo que me paso…-_ grito desde el otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba a su familia hablando por detrás- ¡_me enamore!... es tan lindo y perfecto… Dios es el amor de mi vida_

Y acá empezaba otra vez el relato de Bella y sus rápidos enamoramientos, los cuales terminaban en nada o simplemente nunca pasaban. Me conto que lo conoció en el paradero de bus, justo después de que Rose subiera a su micro, se tropezó con sus pies y estaba por caer y él la atrapo antes de caer al suelo, realmente "romántico" si proviene de mi amiga.

-_es maravilloso… atento… dios estoy enamorada- _ me grito nuevamente

- Bella y sabes su nombre ¿verdad?- pregunte, ya que normalmente nunca les pedía numero o algo con que contactarse, era muy tímida y eso le jugaba en su contra

- _ ¡sí!... y eso no es todo, estuvimos hablando fuera de mi casa por horas… es mi alma gemela Ali… lo amo- _ya podía verla con sus ojos brilloso y todo- _ se llama Edward y bueno adivina…_

- ¿Qué?... lo besaste- estaba asustada, era muy rápido para cualquier persona y más si era un desconocido

-_ no como crees… lo…mmmm… invite a la junta del jueves- _ah solo era eso, una gran alivio y lo bueno es que lo conoceríamos pronto- _ también te llamaba para recordarte que es en tu casa… ¿pediste permiso?_

Lo había olvidado, la junta tocaba en mi casa y ese día mis padres saldrían a cenar y quien sabe que cosas mas harían, solo por celebrar su aniversario, que asco solo pensar en ellos dos…¡ah! Imágenes mentales no.

- si Bella ya pregunte… solo lo había olvidado… me tengo que ir amiga- tenía que ir al baño urgentemente y mi mamá ya había llegado- mañana hablamos… cuídate

-_ ok amiga, no te molesto mas… adiós, te quiero amiga-_ y corto. Mañana seria otro día más y no podía sacar de mi mente la brillante sonrisa de mi vecino.

Miércoles 16:50 pm

10 minutos mas y terminaría mi tortura diaria en el colegio, esta vez estaba con mas animo y no tan gruñona como el día de ayer, es mas en el almuerzo mañosee por la comida que me mando mi madre y Bella me tuvo que obligar a comer, cosa de cada día y sí volvía al tema de la monotonía. Lo único que cambio fue que durante todo el día no pararon de hablar de la reunión de mañana y bueno yo tampoco pude evitar meterme en ella, si de ropa se trataba, Alice siempre estaba ahí.

Por fin el profesor de Biología, el profe al que más odiaba y me burlaba incansablemente de él, había dejado de hablar y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, y yo lo imite… trate de que ellas también lo hicieran pero fue imposible, principalmente por Bella y Rosalie, ambas rompían record en lentitud. Tocaron el vendito timbre y esta vez las espere dentro del salón, claro apurándolas con un leve pero muy molestoso sonido que hacia mí zapato al hacer contacto con el piso y sí, dio resultado, desesperándolas hasta el punto de gritarme y vuelvo a repetir las amo con todo mi ser.

Caminamos el mismo trayecto de ayer, nos despedimos de la misma forma y quede atrapada en el metro con toda esa gente nuevamente, el mismo viaje a casa, salude al guardia con una sonrisa y desganada y con calor me dirigí a mi casa. Pero para mi sorpresa mi guapo vecino nuevamente iba caminando en dirección contraria a la mía, solo que ahora era más cerca de la salida que de mi casa, y nuevamente me sonrió y mi corazón se paró de igual forma que el día anterior y esta vez le correspondí el gesto o eso intente. Todo era muy parecido al día anterior, si la monotonía iba a ser así, no tendría problemas de seguir atrapada en ella, el siguió su camino pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro… suspire, realmente era hermoso, me quede parada un momento solo pensando en su cabellera rubia y en sus expresivos ojos…nuevamente suspire y me encamine a mi casa, tenía que hacer la lista de compras para la reunión de mañana e iba a ser una tarea difícil ya que mi vecino ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente…

Jueves 15:30 pm

Estaba repasando en mi mente las cosas que me faltaban por comprar para la noche, estaba en el metro, nuevamente, luego de salir del colegio más temprano por la ausencia de la profesora de religión, y aunque solo haya cambiado el horario de salida el resto del día fue igual que los demás y aunque parezca extraño ya no me estaba desagradando tanto como los días anteriores. Entre nuevamente al condominio donde vivo y salude al guardia el cual estaba leyendo algún periódico del día, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y me abrió la puerta, justo hoy que estaba contenta el no podía apreciar mi mas radiante sonrisa.

Camine lentamente el pequeño tramo que separaba la entrada con mi casa, muy dentro de mi esperaba que apareciera mi vecino, caminando despreocupadamente y regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero no apareció… mire disimuladamente su casa pero esta estaba con las cortinas cerradas, lo que quería decir que no había nadie en ese momento.

Entre a casa mas desanimada y me tire al sofá, prendí la tele para distraerme pero aun así mi vecino seguía en mi mente y la decepción en mi corazón… aunque si lo pensaba mejor el quizás aun no llegaba de donde estuviera ya que yo me adelante en el tiempo y por eso no coincidimos… pero aun así mi mente y mi corazón deseaban haberlo encontrado de la misma manera que los días anteriores.

Jueves 18:43 pm

La casa estaba totalmente lista solo faltaba que llegaran las chicas y algunos amigos que estaban invitados, hoy celebraríamos como cada mes el hecho de estar juntos y también conoceríamos al "nuevo romance" de Bella. Me estaba vistiendo en mi cuarto, seleccione una polera de pabilos blanca y una chaquetita negra manga corta muy linda, unos short ya que al estar en verano el calor era sofocante y unas botas negras, mas los accesorios correspondientes (el vestuario está en mi perfil) me gustaba como me veía y mi mal humor se había esfumado mágicamente, hoy volvía a ser la Alice de siempre.

Sonó el timbre y comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados, puse música y se animo el ambiente. Amaba estar con mis amigos, me hacía sentir querida y alegre, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con ellos… el tal Edward resulto ser un dios griego y educado, aunque para mi nadie superaba la belleza de mi vecino, y aunque cada uno quería disimular se echaban miraditas "escondidas" entre Bella y Edward. Decidimos salir a caminar un poco dentro de la plaza del condominio, el tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y nos estábamos sacando fotos en los juegos infantiles de la plaza y para mi sorpresa me dieron ganas de hacer _pipi_, un amigo me acompaño con el pretexto de que me perdería, realmente tenía amigos maravillosos.

Estaba por ingresar a mi casa y disimuladamente vi a la casa de mi vecino y lo encontré asomado en la ventana mirando hacia mi dirección, me sonroje y lo mire directamente al rostro y le sonreí, el imito mi gesto y cerro rápidamente su cortina… y como siempre que lo veía suspire una y otra vez mientras ingresaba a mi casa. Me encontraba en las nubes y no había quien me bajara de ahí, poco a poco estos días ya no estaban siendo tan monótonos como yo pensaban y eso me estaba agradando de sobre manera.

Viernes 16:59

Un minuto para salir del colegio y terminar esta semana bastante extraña, estaba metida en una conversación sobre moda con Rosalie, mientras Renesmee conversaba con otras compañera y Bella mandaba mensajes de texto, muy sonrojada, a Edward. Sonó el timbre y salte de la impresión, hoy tenía la sensación de que algo cambiaria, pero como siempre tengo esos presentimiento decidí no prestarle demasiada atención, por milagro del cielo hoy mis amigas estaban todas con sus bolsos arreglados y fui la única que se demoro en hacerlo, caminamos el mismo tramo de todos los días, pero esta vez Rosalie se detuvo para comprar una revista que estaba de moda estos días, nos despedimos como siempre y yo me encamine al metro como todos los días.

Hice el mismo camino de todos los días, y la misma rutina, con la misma gente que me aprisionaba en el metro… realmente me cansaba hacer todos los días lo mismo. Luche nuevamente para sacar mi bolso que se quedo atrapado entre la gente, y luego camine muy lento hacia mi hogar, finalmente esta semana terminaba y tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar y quien sabe hacer una que otra compra por el mal. Compre una paleta en el camino y salude al mismo guardia que ahora si me sonrió y yo como no estaba totalmente de ánimos no se la devolví como el día anterior, se lo merecía por hacerme el desprecio de ayer, camine suspirando de vez en cuando esperando esta vez encontrarme con mi vecino en el camino, pero al igual que ayer no estaba y la decepción inundo nuevamente mi corazón, era una tonta al imaginarme que el me encontraría todos los días solo para sonreírme, realmente era una tonta.

Con menos ánimos que los otros días llegue a la entrada de mi casa, que estaba igual que todos los días, con las mismas plantas y los mismos adornos. Todo siempre era tan igual, mi corazón dio un vuelco gigante al fijarme en un pequeño pero muy importante detalle, mi vecino se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, sentado, con una rosa en su mano y la más grandiosa y bella sonrisa que haya visto antes. Sonreí, me sonroje y camine para encontrarme con el… quizás solo quizás esta semana no era tan monótona como yo pensaba… y tal vez no me desagradaba tanto vivir lo mismo todos los días…

Fin

**Realmente muchas gracias por leerlo, son las mejores y espero dejen comentarios para saber si les agrado o no se si las decepcionó… quien sabe… por favor apreten la ventanita verde.**

**Amiga mía del alma… espero te haya gustado, para que sepas que solo quiero tu felicidad y espero siempre sigamos siendo amigas…**

**Por último Hohos… son mi vida y la recontra adoro, mil besos para ustedes**

**Recuerden dejen comentarios y lean las otras historias que estoy escribiendo… mil besos**

**Viivi**


End file.
